Misteri Rumah Lantai 6
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Ada sebuah rumah yang dimana lantai teratasnya merupakan tempat yang sangat terlarang bahkan bagi pemiliki rumah tersebut. Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang tinggal di rumah itu pun penasaran dan mencoba pergi ke lantai teratas. Apakah yang ditemukannya? RnR?


**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Misteri Rumah Lantai 6**

Kota Soul Society, dulunya kota ini sangat damai dan tenteram. Banyak orang dari kota-kota lainnya terutama orang-orang dari kota kecil seperti kota Rukongai yang berdatangan ke kota Soul Society untuk mencari nafkah ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan.

Orang-orang yang tinggal di kota Soul Society tidak hanya orang biasa saja. Ada juga para penyihir-penyihir dari kota Seireitei yang berdatangan di kota Soul Society. Semua orang yang berada di kota tersebut hidup saling membantu satu dengan lainnya, tanpa memandang mereka penyihir ataupun rakyat jelata biasa.

Namun, hal tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di kota ini.

Sejak raja terdahulu turun dari tahtanya, kota Soul Society mulai menjadi sebuah kota yang sangat suram. Para penyihir yang dulunya dapat hidup dengan tentram di kota ini, mulai meninggalkan kota karena sang raja tidak menginginkan keberadaan penyihir-penyihir tersebut.

Para rakyat sempat memberontak raja, namun karena sang raja memiliki pasukan yang sangat kuat, rakyat pun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah raja. Raja yang sangat keji dan kejam itu namanya Aizen Sousuke.

Sedangkan, di bagian utara kota Soul Society, terdapat sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah dan masih terawat. Mansion itu bercat putih dan terdiri atas enam lantai. Halaman di depan mansion itu juga sangat mewah.

Di tengah taman terdapat air mancur dan sepanjang jalan menuju ke mansion tanaman bunga-bungaan terpampang dengan indahnya. Menambah kesan indah dari mansion tersebut.

Di sebuah sudut taman mansion, seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi nan sejuk itu melambaikan baju terusan putih yang dipakai gadis itu.

Gadis itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang berumur 21 tahun ini merupakan adik dari pemilik mansion ini, namanya Kuchiki Byakuya. Walau umurnya 21 tahun , namun tingginya hanya sekitar 174 cm.

"Rukia-sama... ternyata anda di sini," ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitamnya dikonde.

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya, "ada apa Hinamori? Apa Byakuya nii-san memanggilku?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori Momo, adalah salah satu pelayan dari keluarga Kuchiki. Di antara seluruh pelayan yang ada, Hinamori-lah yang paling dekat dengan Rukia.

"Hai... saat ini Byakuya-sama sedang menunggu anda di ruang utama. Anda diharapkan segera menemui beliau," ucap Hinamori dengan formal.

Rukia pun menutup buku yang dibacanya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kita pergi. Juga, kalau padaku kau tidak harus terlalu formal, ya," kata Rukia lalu masuk ke dalam mansion bersama Hinamori.

Sesampainya di ruang utama, Rukia melihat Byakuya sedang duduk sambil membaca koran. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kedatangan Rukia. Rukia berbisik pada Hinamori untuk meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

"Konnichiwa nii-san, ada perlu apa nii-san denganku?" Byakuya pun segera melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Rukia.

"Duduklah dulu, Rukia. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Byakuya.

Rukia pun duduk di sofa berwarna cream itu, dan tak lama kemudian Hinamori datang sambil membawakan dua mangkuk teh.

"Memangnya ada apa, nii-san?" tanya Rukia sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Ini soal suamimu, Ichigo," Byakuya pun mencoba melihat reaksi Rukia. Dan benar saja, Rukia hanya tertunduk sedih mendengar nama suaminya itu.

Ichigo alias Kurosaki Ichigo, adalah suaminya sekaligus teman baik kakaknya sejak dulu. Umur mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang sama, membuat mereka menjadi teman yang sangat baik.

Namun, sejak raja saat ini yang memimpin kota Soul Society, keberadaan Ichigo tak tersisa sedikit pun. Penyebab hilangnya Ichigo sampai saat ini tidak diketahui. Keberadaannya pun tidak diketahui.

Dan ketika Ichigo menghilang, Rukia pun menjadi murung. Setiap hari dia akan berada di taman untuk mengingat kembali kenangannya dengan Ichigo dulu. Bahkan, beberapa kali Rukia menangis bahkan pingsan karena terlalu lama berada di taman dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan terik.

"Apa ada perkembangan dengan pencarian Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Byakuya terdiam sejenak, meminum tehnya, lalu melanjutkan, "saat ini masih belum ada berita tentang keberadaan Ichigo."

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua bersaudara ini. Hanya suara jam yang berdetak yang terdengar oleh mereka, juga mungkin detak jantung mereka sendiri.

"Sou desuka... arigatou nii-san. Sekarang aku permisi dulu," setelah membungkuk tanda terima kasih, Rukia pun meninggalkan Byakuya.

Langkah Rukia terhenti ketika mendengar Byakuya memanggilnya, "oya Rukia. Satu hal lagi. Hari ini aku akan keluar sebentar. Jadi, tolong jangan kemana-mana," Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Dan jangan lupa, jangan pernah naik ke lantai enam dari rumah ini," Byakuya pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan.

Setelah memastikan Byakuya telah berangkat, Rukia kembali duduk di sofa nan empuk yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Pandangan Rukia menerawang ke atas langit-langit rumah.

Jangan pernah naik ke lantai enam dari rumah ini...

Kata-kata itu terus terbayang dalam kepala Rukia. Sejak dulu, Rukia selalu dilarang oleh kakaknya untuk pergi ke lantai enam tersebut. Walau mansion ini terdiri dari enam lantai, namun hanya lantai satu dan dualah yang terpakai.

Entah kenapa, mulai dari lantai tiga sampai lantai enam tidak boleh didatangi oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

Sempat suatu hari Rukia mengajak Ichigo untuk ke lantai 'terlarang' tersebut. Namun, Ichigo menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mau dimarahi oleh Byakuya.

Dan sekarang, rasa penasaran itu semakin membesar. Tak tanggung-tanggung Rukia pun segera ke kamar kakaknya yang berada di lantai dua. Ketika kenop pintu kamar Byakuya diputar, Rukia mendapati bahwa kamar Byakuya yang tidak terkunci.

KLEK

Rukia segera masuk ke kamar Byakuya dan mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja yang berada di dekat kasur. Dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati akhirnya Rukia menemukan sekumpulan kunci yang digantung menjadi satu.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Rukia beranjak dari tempat itu dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Byakuya. Rukia pun bergegas menuju ke kamarnya, tentunya dengan kumpulan kunci yang tadi dapatnya.

"Hmm... sekarang bagaimana, ya? Mungkin di atas sana gelap karena tidak ada orang. Sebaiknya aku membawa penerangan ke sana," Rukia pun mengambil senter yang ada di lemari bajunya lalu segera menuju ke tempat di mana terdapat pintu menuju ke lantai tiga.

Rukia ketika pintu berhasil dibuka, ddidapatinya ruangan tersebut ternyata benar-benar gelap tanpa penerangan. Rukia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke lantai keempat dan kelima, dimana suasana di tiap ruangan sama gelapnya.

DEG DEG

Akhirnya Rukia sampai juga di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ke lantai enam. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang ketika tangannya mulai memegang kenop pintu.

"Tenang Rukia. Pasti tidak ada apa-apa dengan ruangan ini. Pasti hanya sama gelapnya dengan ruangan di lantai lainnya," ucap Rukia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Lalu, Rukia perlahan-lahan membuka pintu itu, terdengar suara deritan dari pintu yang dibuka Rukia. Dan ternyata... ruangan tersebut sama gelapnya dengan ruangan di lantai-lantai sebelumnya.

"Huft... benar kan? Ternyata tidak ada yang spesial dari ruangan di lantai enam ini. Tapi, kenapa nii-san selalu melarangku untuk datang ke mari?" pikir Rukia.

Rukia hampir saja berputus asa. Namun, ketika dia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan, rasa penasarannya kembali menyelimutinya.

"Hng... kenapa ada pintu? Bukankah ini merupakan lantai terakhir? Atau jangan-jangan, ada sesuatu di balik pintu itu?" tanpa berpikir panjang, Rukia segera mendekati pintu tersebut.

KLEK

Rukia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun ternyata terkunci. Dicobanya untuk membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Tapi, tak ada kunci yang cocok yang bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

"ARGH! Apa sebaiknya kudobrak saja."

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata sehingga Rukia harus menutup kedua matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua kembali normal. Dan Rukia mendapati sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti perpustakaan di dalam ruangan itu. Rukia yang terlalu takjub melihat pemandangan ruangan itu, tak menyadari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba, orang itu menangkap Rukia dari belakang. Satu tangannya dililitkan di pinggang Rukia dan satunya membekap mulut Rukia agar tidak dapat berteriak. Rukia tidak dapat mengenali orang tersebut karena dia memakai sebuah jubah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Wah wah... sepertinya gadis kecil ini harus di beri sedikit hukuman ya..." ucap seseorang di depan Rukia. Dan suara tersebut sangat dikenali Rukia.

Byakuya nii-san... Ternyata nii-san tidak pergi ke luar... pikir Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Byakuya. Dia memang dari dulu sifatnya seperti ini kan?" ujar seseorang dari belakang Rukia yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang sedang menahannya saat ini.

Perlahan, orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rukia, dan membuka penutup kepala yang menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

Mata Rukia terbelak ketika melihat wajah dari orang tersebut. Rambut oranye itu dan mata coklat musim gugur yang sangat dia rindukan itu, tak disangkannya akan bertemu dengan orang itu saat ini.

"Yo Rukia, hisashiburi desune. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap orang itu yang tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri, yaitu Ichigo.

"I-Ichi... go..."

Tak sempat Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu tentang ini. Kau pasti sangat menderita ketika aku tidak ada ya. Gomen ne, Rukia."

Rasa senang karena telah bertemu kembali dengan suaminya tak dapat ditahan oleh Rukia lagi. Rukia pun membalas pelukan Ichigo sambil menangis di dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

"Dasar. Kau masih cengeng seperti biasa ya, Rukia?" ledek Ichigo.

"Bodoh! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau tau betapa aku mencemaskan kau? Betapa sedihnya aku saat kau tinggalkan? Apa kau..." pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Rukia terhenti ketika Ichigo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rukia.

"Sheesh... aku tau, Rukia. Karena itu, gomenasai ne, Rukia. Juga... arigatou karena kau masih menungguku sampai saat ini," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis padanya dan dibalas Rukia dengan senyuman termanisnya juga.

"EHM!" sebuah deheman dari seseorang menyadarkan kedua suami-istri tersebut dari lamunan mereka.

"Kalian tentu tidak melupakanku kan?" ujar Byakuya yang sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi di cuekin. Namun yang ditanya hanya tertawa.

Mereka bertiga lalu kembali ke lantai satu, dimana mereka dapat berbicara dengan lebih santai dan nyaman tentunya. Namun, alasan kenapa Ichigo berada di lantai enam dan apa yang dilakukannya di sana masihlah misterius.

* * *

**yap... satu one-shot yang sangat gaje! ini cuma cerita yang saya buat sebagai tugas akhir semester lalu. nggak nyangka bakalku publish di sini.**

**anyway, review please^^**


End file.
